


Banging Drums, Banging Hearts.

by glitterlouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, im just tired and horny, larry stylinson - Freeform, lourry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterlouis/pseuds/glitterlouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's based off of my prompt from tumblr.  <br/>http://pxrnoharry.tumblr.com/post/109290130855/okay-everyone-shut-the-fuck-up-i-want-this-louis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banging Drums, Banging Hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> Hii. Uhm there's a gif to go with this, and it's on my tumblr so if you wanna see it it's here : http://pxrnoharry.tumblr.com/post/109290130855/okay-everyone-shut-the-fuck-up-i-want-this-louis 
> 
> xx enjoy

"Oh my god, Liam. He's looking again."   
"Jesus, Louis. Go talk to him." Liam says for the millionth time that afternoon, which, thanks, not helping.  
"I can't do that! He's like, 30 or something." Liam rolls his eyes as he watches Louis flick his fringe and stare back at the older man sitting across from them in Louis' front yard. 

The thing was, every year Louis' family invite most of the neighbourhood around for a massive barbecue that his step dad cooks up, and since he was caught in his bedroom with Aiden, the cute boy that moved away last year, his mum strictly prohibited Louis from going into his bedroom during said barbecue. Which is like, absolutely a problem, given the amazingly fit new neighbor that's come around and is currently sat in the lawn-chair, giving Louis suggestive looks. 

Louis hates his life. 

He settles for the next best thing, which is evidently standing around, his hands in his pockets as he bats his eyelashes at 'Hot Neighbour' from across the yard. He has the tightest fucking jeans on - Louis is convinced they're jeggings - and the smallest smirk on his face as he sips from his dumb beer, running a hand through his dumb curls. Louis wants to cry.   
He's pulled from his gaze when a water balloon collides with his face and leaves him open mouthed, drenched, and staring at Niall, who is quite literally on the floor laughing. Hell fucking no.

Once Louis gets Niall back, it's basically war. Zayn attacks Liam, Liam attacks Louis' mum, Niall attacks everyone else at the party, and, well, Louis attacks Hot Neighbour.   
He was just sitting on his chair, laughing at everyone getting soaked, when Louis sneaks up behind him to tip a bucket over his head, drenching him everywhere. Hot Neighbour gasps and immediately jumps up, turning to face Louis.   
"You did not." he says, and wow, Louis thinks his voice sounds like gravel.  
"I did." he says back, letting out his best and cutest fake giggle, acting all innocent.   
Damn, Louis thinks, I was made for this. But of course his thinking is cut short because Hot Neighbour suddenly has control of the hose and is spraying him from head to toe, leaving Louis screaming and jumping on his back, trying to take the hose off him.   
After about five minutes, everyone got tired of all the unnecessary exercise and went back to either drying off or drinking, which left Louis lying next to Hot Neighbour in the puddle they created in Louis' front yard. 

"I'm Louis." Louis says out of nowhere, staring up at the blue sky.  
"Harry."   
"Harry.." Louis tests it on his tongue. It's easy to moan, Louis likes it.  
"How old are you, Louis?" Is what Harry asks, turning his head to face the innocently evil looking boy.   
It only takes Louis a beat to respond without failure.   
"Old enough for you to fuck me behind this house." 

And like, okay.   
\----  
"Fuck, Louis. Fuck."  
It's really the only thing Harry can come up with right now, partly because of how many beers he's had, mainly because there's a 17 year old boy on his knees for him, sucking his cock like it's the last lollipop in the goddamn bag. Harry leans completely on the wood of the house, one hand tugging Louis' hair, another holding himself up, I mean Jesus he's having his dick sucked about 30 meters away from this boys family, his friends, it takes a lot for him not to collapse to his knees right now.  
Louis bobs his head up and down, humming and moaning around Harry's cock, looking up at him through his lashes. Someone could easily come around for a piss and see exactly what these two were doing, and fuck, if that doesn't make Louis palm himself that little bit harder.   
Harry pulls him off though, earning a whine from Louis and a groan from Harry as he pulls the younger boy to his feet and licks into his mouth, remembering the way Louis keens into it and digs his nails into Harry's shoulder.   
"Thought you wanted me to fuck you, hm?" Harry mumbles, his forehead against Louis', his breathing uneven. Louis nods like his head might actually fall off.   
"Please, please. Want you to fuck me, please." He begs, nosing at the older man's neck, biting and sucking along his collarbones.   
Flipping Louis around to face the outside of the house, Harry tugs his and the teen's briefs down to their thighs, leaning forward to grind his cock into the cleft of Louis' ass, making him jump a little in surprise.   
"Please, Harry. Fuck me." Louis whines again, clawing at the rough wood underneath his fingertips. He's silenced by three fingers being shoved into his mouth, which he eagerly sucks on.   
When Harry removes his fingers, he bring them down to Louis' entrance, rubbing his index finger around Louis' rim teasingly, making sure he's on the verge of begging before sliding it in all the way, wasting no time in letting him adjust, before shallowly thrusting his finger in an effort to loosen the younger boy up.   
"More, more, more. Please, fuck. Fingered myself earlier, please." Louis rambles, his mouth hung open, his back arched. It's just that Harry's fingers were so long, so experienced, Louis wanted everything this man had to offer.   
"Fuck, baby. Such a slut for it, yeah?" Harry asks, his voice rough and like, three octaves lower. Louis swears to god.   
"Yeah, yeah, fuck. Your slut, Harry. Just fuck me." Louis moans, pushing back on the second finger now quickly entering him and hitting his prostate just right with the way Harry curves them. Louis lets out a sob.   
"Harry." He moans, drawing the name out. "Fuck me, Jesus Christ." He lightly demands.  
"Just Harry will do." The older man replies, and wow. Really? What weirdo makes a pun during sex? Louis refuses to admit the warm feeling it gives him.   
But none of that matters at this moment, because at this moment the Hot fucking Neighbour is slicking up his cock and nudging it at Louis' hole, he's pressing it inside slowly, groaning at how tight Louis is and Louis can't breathe. Harry's so big, Louis' never taken a cock this big, but now he's had a taste and he doesn't think he will ever settle for anything smaller than this again. 

"Fuck, so tight baby, feels good yeah?" Harry grunts, pushing in until his hips are flush against Louis' amazing ass. Louis thinks he's in heaven. He pushes back against Harry's cock and gasps, grabbing whatever bit of the house he can before Harry is pulling out almost all the way and slamming back in again, grabbing a tight hold of Louis' hips before he starts properly pounding into the boy, the only audible sounds being the slap of skin and Louis' breathy moans and whimpers mixed with Harry's occasional deep grunt or groan. The older man is relentless against Louis' prostate, nailing it every thrust with his big cock and sending Louis into another frenzy of moans and shouts. Fuck whoever hears them.  
"Harry, Harry, Harry, fuck! Right there, please, shit. Right there!" Louis' yells get louder and louder the closer he gets to climax, and with Harry not far behind him, Louis reaches behind him to tug on his neighbour's mop of curls, eliciting a gravely moan from the man behind him, making him fall forward, flush against the house as he gets fucked the best he ever has been.   
"Fuck, baby. Gonna cum for me? Wanna feel you cum for me, love." Harry hisses out, his grip leaving bruises on Louis' tanned hipbones.   
"Fuck, gonna cum, Harry. Gonna cu-" Louis' sentence is cut off by his own gasp, leaving him unable to do anything but let out a shout as he cums untouched, shooting all the way up his stomach and the side of the house as his prostate continues getting drilled by Harry, who lets out a loud throaty moan and follows suit, cumming inside of Louis with stuttered thrusts. 

After Harry pulls out and pulls both of their briefs and pants up, they both slowly collapse to the ground and tangle their limbs together, staring up at the plain blue, cloudless sky without a word.   
"Welcome to the neighbourhood." Louis says lamely. Harry smiles to himself.  
"I think I'm going to like it here, actually."


End file.
